


With a little help from my friends

by mushioshinshin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushioshinshin/pseuds/mushioshinshin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao teaches Chanyeol what 'shotgunning' is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a little help from my friends

Nowadays Chanyeol enters Zitao's room without knocking and sort of unceremoniously spreads his limbs on the bed next to Zitao's uncaring of anything that might be on top of it. In this case a mix of Zitao's clothes and fangifts. The bed next to Zitao's has been free since Yifan left and managers have been rotating through it with Sehun occasionally sleeping over. When no one's using it, it turns into an extension of Zitao's wardrobe. Chanyeol lifts his torso slightly to grab a couple of pointy bracelets that dug onto his back when he flopped on top of the bed and throws them to the ground. He sighs in relief after getting rid of the offending objects and grins to Zitao who's looking at him from his own bed with a perfect eyebrow arched in slight annoyance.

"Be careful with my shit… hyung." Zitao adds after a beat of silence in which Chanyeol narrowed his eyes. He gives Zitao a thumbs up along with an approving look.

"Are you guys going to lit up any tonight?" at that Zitao's annoyance disappears and Chanyeol receives a slight smirk instead.

"Yes, if you want to." Zitao's gaze on him turns intense at this instant, seeking for a sign of approval which Chanyeol grants with a nod of his head. Chanyeol watches as the edge of Zitao's lips curl and Zitao's body stretches across the bed with grace and all feline-like. A small portion of tan skin can be seen when Zitao's t-shirt rides up his torso a bit and Chanyeol's stomach churns at the scene in front of him. He eyes the lines and curves of Zitao's body hungrily but is quick to deflect his eyes toward the ceiling when he feels aware of his body's reaction. It's already weird enough for him to be in Zitao's company, just the two of them.

Chanyeol folds his arms behind his head feeling uncomfortable with himself. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Zitao get up and steer toward the closet where he starts to rummage in silence. Chanyeol lifts his head a bit to watch but as soon as he does it's clear it's a bad idea. Of course it's Zitao with his perfect, shapely ass up in the air. Not that he has been taking notes on its circumference or how plump it looks. Chanyeol rests his head against his arms again and blinks the sight away.

"When does Sehun come back from his outing?" he tries to sound normal but his voice comes out rough and he coughs at the end.

"I dunno." He hears Zitao's muffled voice due to the wooden closet's acoustic. Zitao must be deep into it. Chanyeol tries not to think of the connotations that sentence might have.

"Do you have an estimate time of when he'll be back then?" Chanyeol notes his own tone comes across a bit impatient. Well, he doesn't really want to wait long for Sehun to come home. "Send him a text."

Chanyeol hears Zitao's chuckle and his feet shuffling, footsteps coming closer to him. He lowers his eyes a bit and sees Zitao going back to his own bed with a non-descriptive black plastic bag on his hands.

"Why? We don't need Sehun to smoke anything." Zitao looks at Chanyeol with amusement. Chanyeol shrugs, not really getting it.

"You two always do this together right? I mean… I thought… You know." He shrugs. "He might feel, uhh… upset? Left out?" Chanyeol finishes lamely and Zitao sighs.

"We are best friends, not boyfriends, Chanyeol-hyung. I don't need Sehunnie's permission to smoke my shit; neither does he need mine to smoke his. We prefer to smoke together because it's a lot more fun and we like being with each other. We're best friends, it's only natural." While Zitao is ranting he's also preparing the material to make their joints and Chanyeol straightens up on the bed, leaning forward to watch the process avidly.

"Sure, whatever you say." He answers while paying attention to the task on Zitao's hands but also processing all that the younger has said to him.

"If it will ease your mind I'll send him a text saying what we're up to and an invitation to come over if he wants to, after he gets home." Zitao successfully rolls up the first joint and a tongue peeks out of his kittenish lips to wet the rolling paper's border and seal it up nicely. Chanyeol wets his own lips after watching the action and his eyes divert to Zitao's hands as he places the finished joint on a pillow.

Zitao grabs his smartphone and sends Sehun a text with lightning speed before continuing with the process of preparing their reserve for the night.

He remembers the first time he came to Zitao and Sehun for this type of recreational time. He had always given them the side eye for it. It's prohibited in Korea; in China it's punishable by death so he was more than surprised to catch these two doing it. He detests cigarette smoking too but he grew used to a few of the members doing it. Nonetheless, induced by a bad breakup and a hurting heart given to him by his ex, Chanyeol reached a certain limit and decided he wanted to fuck up big time at least once in his life. He had been good to her, too good when he looked back on how things were. It wasn't his fault to have so many schedules; it's not that he couldn't make time for her but rather he didn't have time to give. Six months later and it was water under the bridge now but he picked up the unhealthy habit of lightning up a joint or two with the maknaes support whenever he felt down.

At first it had been awkward; Sehun and Zitao had a tight friendship and most of the time he felt like he was intruding on their time together. Even though both always reassured Chanyeol that was not the case, he could sense the awkwardness flowing in the room. Not so much from Sehun, whom he has been familiar with since debut, but between him and Zitao, whom he had never even made an effort to be close with since their first meeting. Not only he and Tao had managed to maintain a stranger status since EXO's debut but Sehun and Zitao's tight friendship made it awkward for them to approach certain topics or talk about certain things in front of Chanyeol. Not to mention some talks where Chanyeol felt totally left out since he had no idea about which people or events they were talking about.

They have certainly come a long way from that now. Chanyeol felt his presence eased into its comfortable place beside them little by little. The gatherings also made it possible for Chanyeol to have more excuses to approach both of them outside together.  Before he'd only talk to Sehun when he was alone and Zitao-free but after the turn of events Chanyeol felt it was easy to approach even when they were closed off in the unconscious bubble they created around themselves when they were together. He knows he'll never be on equal footing with them neither he wants to but it felt nice to able to actually be between them without feeling like he was meddling.

Today for the first time it was only Zitao and Chanyeol in the room. He mused this was going to be a night filled with awkward silence from the get go after all formalities are said and done with.

"What's the reason you came to smoke today?" Zitao breaks the hypnotizing silence between them.

"What?" Chanyeol startles and brings his eyes up from Zitao's deft hands to his face.

"Whenever you want to smoke with us it's because something is bothering you, hyung." Zitao licks across the edge of another rolling paper. Chanyeol's eyes are tricked into looking again but Zitao's question makes him deflate and remember his shitty day.

"I've been working again on my compositions but I can't seem to advance in any of them." Zitao hums as if he is interested but Chanyeol spares him of the technical details because he knows Zitao wouldn't understand any of it so he keeps it simple. "I'm at the edge, almost reaching the climax of the second verse and going into the bridge but I can't think of a smooth transition. Everything I try makes me cringe." Chanyeol hunches his shoulders and makes a face from the memory of his failed attempts and the frustrated feeling that has been bubbling on the back of his throat all day.

"I see…" Zitao says but he seems focused on his task so Chanyeol doubts he paid attention to half of what he said. It makes him feel a bit annoyed but most of all impatient and wishing Zitao finishes up fast so he can finally lit one up. Instead, Zitao is nothing but patient and careful with his craft so Chanyeol is forced to watch for a few more sluggish minutes.

"It's done." Zitao counts out loud the number of joints on the pillow in Chinese. He gives a satisfied grin when he finishes counting. Chanyeol watches as Zitao zips the bag with the rest of the weed they won't use for tonight and stores it in the same black plastic bag he got from the depths of his closet, along with the rest of his tools for joint making. When Zitao sits in front of him again it's with eagerness and Chanyeol can relate because he's been on edge the whole day waiting for this moment.

"Next time I'll teach you how to make your own. It'll speed up the process when it's just the two of us." Chanyeol nods and they both stare at each other for a while. It's awkward like he predicted.

"So… How about we start?" Chanyeol proposes with a boom of his voice filled with fake energy but it gets Zitao moving and lighting up their first joint. Chanyeol inhales. Finally.

As the maker, Zitao has the honor to take the first hit. Chanyeol watches as Zitao's face scrunches before relaxing as he exhales toward the ceiling through his mouth. Zitao extends the joint in Chanyeol's direction and Chanyeol grasps it between his fingers immediately taking a big hit, body relaxing in the process. It's as if every worry has extinguished and every single bad thought has been wiped from his mind, all of his focus set on the burning paper between his fingers and the relief it will bring once it starts acting on his brain.

"Fuck, this is good." Chanyeol rolls his head along his shoulder after exhaling and takes another hit before passing on the joint to Zitao.

Chanyeol watches fascinated the way Zitao's pink lips wrap around the joint, the hollow of his cheeks and how his lashes fan across them when his eyes close as he exhales. He's not ashamed to be watching Zitao this openly. Chanyeol can easily use the excuse that he is waiting for his turn.

When Zitao opens his eyes again he's staring straight at Chanyeol and the way his eyes open is so naturally sensual it hits straight to his gut. A thousand dirty thoughts pass through Chanyeol's mind and none of them are new to him. He has been eying Zitao since their new found comfort around each other. Chanyeol had never given Zitao a chance so he had never noticed. At first it was little things he had already noticed and annoyed him before but which he now figured were harmless. Like the way Zitao covers his mouth with his hand when he's laughing because he feels shy or embarrassed, the way he bounces off and skips to places instead of walking normally when he is feeling specifically energetic or the way he's easily moved to tears not only for himself but for others too and not because he wants the attention but because Zitao wears his heart on his sleeve so he tends to be emotional.

Then Chanyeol started to notice other things. Things that made his stomach do somersaults and his groin filled with heat if he thought about them too much. How a certain pair of black ripped pants fit around Zitao's honey thighs, how alluring Zitao's gaze became with a little bit of kohl liner, how erotic the casual white tank top looked when Zitao was drenched in sweat and it showed the hardness of his nipples, the dimples of Venus right above his ass begging Chanyeol to trace them with his fingers. It had been tempting when Chanyeol caught him wet from the shower and naked in the hallway, going into his bedroom.

Chanyeol never freaked out over his recent found attraction toward Zitao. Long before his ex-girlfriend Chanyeol had been into boys and with boys too. None of them had been like Zitao, or made him yearn intensely as Zitao did, but it didn't scare him at all. As long as he didn't act on it he would be safe. He knew Zitao was inclined toward men too; the younger had made it quite obvious around the members, as opposed to Chanyeol. But Chanyeol had no idea or way to find out if Zitao found him even a tiny bit attractive (do not get him wrong, Chanyeol was confident in his handsome looks but finding someone handsome and finding them attractive were two different things). Besides, there was the whole Sehun thing. Chanyeol has been convinced that Zitao has a crush on Sehun since forever.

Since there are two facts to be confirmed (if Zitao finds him attractive and if Zitao has a crush on Sehun), Chanyeol will keep to himself. Zitao and his body parts are a whole imaginary fap fodder in Chanyeol's mind and sadly, most probably, Zitao will never know.

 

 

They are on their fifth joint of the night and Chanyeol has started to feel the symptoms on his body a long time ago. They've already drank half of Zitao's bottled water. It's still awkward between them, since the topic of Chanyeol's reason for being there and their recent schedules has been exhausted there's nothing left to talk about.  While Zitao goes through his messages and SNS mentions on his smartphone, Chanyeol busies himself by going through the fangifts he had previously sat on.

It's a while until he notices Zitao has been staring at him. Chanyeol slowly lifts his gaze. "What?" He thinks he should probably apologize for messing with Zitao's stuff but he doesn't find a fuck to give. Instead, for some reason, he starts laughing.

One moment Zitao is staring at him taking a hit, the next he's straddling Chanyeol and almost smacking his lips onto his. Chanyeol opens his eyes in surprise, sobering up for a second and next thing his brain processes Zitao is blowing smoke into his mouth. Chanyeol watches Zitao's eyelashes fanning against his cheek from how close Zitao is and has enough grasp on his mind to register the feel of Zitao's lips on his before the other is pulling away.

All the smoke Zitao tried to feed into his mouth has dissolved into the air.

"It's called shotgunning. You have to breathe it in." Zitao smirks but bursts out laughing at the astonished look on Chanyeol's face.

Zitao takes another hit mid-laughter as Chanyeol processes the whole event in his head.

"What about Sehun?" he asks dumbly and watches as Zitao almost chokes on smoke. If it had been any other time Chanyeol would've been laughing and pointing at him.

"What the fuck. It's kind of gross just thinking about it." Zitao coughs out a reply before reaching for the bottled water and taking a sip.

"Oh." Chanyeol's brain is quick to put the pieces together this time and fights down the sudden urge to smile uncontrollably. "Let's do it again. You caught me off guard," he explains. He tries to act as normal as possible.

Zitao narrows his eyes at Chanyeol but does as he is told. Zitao sucks on the joint and then quickly moves to straddle his body, taking his face in his hands as he leans in. Chanyeol puckers his lips as Zitao starts to release the smoke into his mouth and tries his best to inhale it into his own. It's sort of clumsy but it feels nice, especially when Zitao ends it by getting so close they actually peck each other's lips. Chanyeol lifts his head and releases the smoke he managed to inhale toward the ceiling.

Zitao is still straddling his body, eyes fixed on him and the atmosphere around them gets heavier and clouded. Everything feels extremely intimate all of a sudden. Chanyeol feels a surge of electricity and he likes it. Zitao is smoking now after having shared with Chanyeol and doesn't seem bothered by the shift in atmosphere either.

Chanyeol notices his hands have found purchase on Zitao's hips and he's aware to not move them too much, less he starts caressing him and going down a path he isn't sure Zitao wants him to. His eyes trace down Zitao's features, the slope of his nose, his mouth, the column of his neck. Chanyeol wants to bite it.

Zitao has two fingers on his chin and then he's leaning in to shotgun him again. Now that he's lost focus Chanyeol's hands get a life of their own and start caressing up and down Zitao's sides. Chanyeol vaguely notes Zitao's small shivers against them. He hopes he isn't reading the signs wrong because when Zitao makes a motion to lean back, he decides to guide his head down again by the neck into an open-mouthed kiss.

Chanyeol tilts his head as he licks into Zitao's mouth and feels pleased with himself when Zitao mewls against him. He's eager to taste Zitao, licking into every crevice and sucking on his tongue. One of Zitao's hands clench on top of his chest, wrinkling the fabric of his shirt as a response. Zitao is visibly trying to handle Chanyeol's eagerness as best as he can, as he has been taken off guard. Halfway through though Zitao gives up and lets Chanyeol dictate the pace and what he wants to do. Chanyeol briefly smiles against his mouth, before taking more of Zitao's offer. Now that he's started he feels as if he could never get enough of kissing him. It's as if Zitao's mouth has been made with the single purpose of being Chanyeol's to kiss since they fit together so perfectly, Chanyeol thinks. He still can't keep his hands to himself, roaming across Zitao's chest and feeling the hard and soft edges of his torso. Zitao is made of toned muscles even though they haven't reached their full definition yet and it's perfect.

Zitao squirms against his hands and moans loud whenever they touch a soft spot. Chanyeol hears his moans at their loudest, accompanied by a full body shiver, when he's touching Zitao's nipples. Chanyeol's mind gets filled with nothing but dirtier thoughts and he has to put a space between Zitao and him so he can breathe. He blinks his eyes open, the light suddenly feeling too much when it's not even that strong in the first place. He focus on Zitao's face in front of him, panting through his wet parted lips, eyes still closed and trapped in the moment. It's a beautiful sight and he tries to take a picture with his eyes and save it in his memory for later.

Chanyeol backs off a little, hands still secure on Zitao's waist, giving Zitao purchase and space to lean toward the nightstand to stub out the joint. He noticed almost half of it had burned while they were kissing.

When Zitao is upright, Chanyeol leans in again but he doesn't go for a kiss, opting to graze their lips together. Zitao gets into his game, rubbing their noses together during the action, never letting it turn into a kiss but never parting from Chanyeol's lips either. Chanyeol breaks their little game by nipping and sucking Zitao's bottom lip into his mouth. He hears Zitao inhale sharply so he does it a few times more until he gives in and kisses Zitao fully on the mouth. This time Zitao gets him to slow down and kissing gets filthier. It's full of teeth on lips and mouth sucking tongues; it's so hot and wet their lips glide smoothly against each other. He feels Zitao's arms come around his shoulders and the way one of his hands tangles in his hair and pulls has Chanyeol hardening faster in his pants. Zitao's hold has his body pressing onto Zitao's and in return he presses Zitao's body against his even more.

They end up laying on the bed, still glued to each other. Zitao sighs into his mouth when Chanyeol starts making small movements against his crotch. His hands slide down his body grabbing a handful of Zitao's perky ass. He laughs when he squeezes and Zitao yelps, teething at his lips in retaliation.

"I love your ass," Chanyeol says bluntly making Zitao roll his eyes in return.

"I think I got the message when you assaulted my butt." Zitao complains but Chanyeol isn't blind to the blush that graces his sharp features.

"You're feeling embarrassed, pfft." Chanyeol snorts and Zitao puts some space between them, pushing a hand on his chest, and looks down indignant. He is so predictable.

"Yah! Stop teasing me," Zitao whines and Chanyeol bucks his hips as he watches Zitao whine again, this time the sound comes low from his throat.

Zitao opens his mouth again but Chanyeol is having none of it and pulls him down for another kiss. He starts angling his hips and grinding against Zitao who gets the hint and grinds back. No more words are exchanged between them and Chanyeol's entire focus is on frotting against Zitao who is beginning to voice out little hiccup moans. Chanyeol feels hot and sweat starts to gather on his temple but he'd rather stay in this position with Zitao forever than pull away to cool down. The friction between his jeans and Zitao's pants is making his cock twitch, straining hard against his boxers and Chanyeol needs more. The push and pull between them is addictive and Zitao's tongue on his and his moans only incites him further. He wants to make Zitao feel good and he wants to get off against him. He wants to make Zitao sob and fall apart on top of him and against his large hands. He wants to feel him tremble from pleasure Chanyeol is giving to him and him alone.

The sounds Zitao is making start to border on desperate and it doesn't seem like he has any piece of mind left to multitask. They decide to stop kissing and Zitao's face hovers on top of his, close but not enough to kiss. He enjoys the closeness as they stare into each other's eyes. Zitao's hips are less stiff than Chanyeol's, as proven when they're on stage dancing, and know how to make the right movements on top of him. Chanyeol grinds faster, harder, the need to come making itself more present as the seconds pass by. The friction and the roughness of the fabric against his cock is starting to hurt but he feels himself getting so close to completion he doesn't want to stop.

He knows Zitao is about to come when the maknae's eyes start closing and he looks like he's having a hard time to breathe. Zitao trembles and makes little aborted movements against Chanyeol before he's falling forward, head resting against Chanyeol's shoulder and Zitao lets out a big satisfied sigh. Chanyeol is still hard in his pants and doesn't want to stop rutting against Zitao but without the other to help him he ends up frustrating himself because the friction he manages to make isn't enough.

He eventually gives up but startles when he feels a hand sneaking to the front of his crotch. Zitao's hand unbuttons his jeans with little difficulty and slip under them to grasp at his cock. Chanyeol lets out a deep moan and bucks against the amazing feeling of his soft hand enveloping him. Zitao adjusts his hand and sets a fast pace making Chanyeol see stars behind his eyelids. He doesn't know when he closed them and the way he starts to move against Zitao's hand is shameless but he doesn't care. He can feel his orgasm approaching and bites his own lips, muffling a moan when he starts coming. Chanyeol feels a wave of relief washing over him but his body is out of control curling into itself, stomach clenching. Eventually he relaxes and flops back down on the bed watching Zitao clean the semen off his hand on his own pants.

He pulls Zitao on top of him after he's done cleaning his hand and pats his head. He's starting to feel sleepy from the high and his orgasm combined so he barely notices when he starts to slip into a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Chanyeol wakes up the morning after with a splitting headache but there's a satisfying ache all over his body from a good night's sleep. His stomach rumbles for food and when he makes a move to get up he realizes there's a dead weight sprawled on top of him. He looks down and his vision is filled with a dried blonde hair nest which he identifies as being Zitao's.

Chanyeol barely spends any effort trying to string together the events of last night, at the moment he feels as if his stomach will eat itself if he doesn't fill it with something soon. He carefully disentangles his body from Zitao's and stretches his limbs when he gets up.

He's walking down the hallway scratching his stomach when he encounters Minseok. There's a glint in Minseok's eyes when he gives Chanyeol a once over and says "Good morning" with a smirk. He knows and Chanyeol knows he knows but he doesn't feel perturbed by it and gives him a thumbs up as a reaction before heading into the kitchen. He silently thanks Minseok for not asking questions because everything would come out in an unintelligible jumble of words.

He spends a few seconds looking at the fridge's content before grabbing the butter container and the sliced cheese. His body shifts into autopilot because despite not being at his dorm, both K and M dorms are identical and Chanyeol has cooked here enough times to know where the utensils are.

While he cooks his mind is far away thinking about last night. A thrill runs down his spine when he remembers the feeling of soft plush lips against his. He wonders if a talk with Zitao is in order (Chanyeol knows he wants more than last night but what does Zitao think about it?) or if he should let things flow their natural course. Chanyeol sighs. He almost uses all the sliced bread making grilled cheese for him and Zitao but he figures he can apologize later.

When he goes back into Zitao's bedroom he is already awake and looking at him through his puffy eyes. Zitao looks are far from his best days but something about it endears Chanyeol deep inside. Zitao beams a smile in his direction, eyes fixed on the pile of grilled cheese and orange juice in his hands.

They seat next to each other eating in a comfortable silence for the first time. There's still tension between them, not from awkwardness but something else entirely new. Chanyeol wipes the bread crumbs from the corner of Zitao's mouth with a small smile and Zitao grins back obviously happy from being pampered. Chanyeol snorts but Zitao doesn't pay him any attention, taking another bite from the sandwich in his hands. The atmosphere right now is good so Chanyeol decides they don't need to have The Talk or any talk at all about last night.

They rearrange themselves on the bed after they eat and everything is decided when Zitao curls up against Chanyeol and gives him a small peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea wouldn't leave me alone after experiencing so much Chanyeol/Tao lately and rediscovering Tinashe's '2 On', tsk. Crossposted to AFF.


End file.
